Ignorance is Bliss
by saphire644
Summary: With a world where Tsuna isn't oblivious, he has a brother who is a ditz, and he had a friend who was taken away by the mafia; how will he turn out? His life could have been different, they could have been normal, oblivious, ignorant. Ignorance truly was bliss.
1. Introduction

**Ignorance is Bliss**

**Hey guys! It's a new story. Yay! This is just the introduction to the story, and I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Introduction**

* * *

It was early in the morning and Tsuna was busy making his lunch. As soon as he was done, he left a note to his mother, and ran to school.

He lay on the roof, staring at the clouds and still, after this many years wondering if his best friend was alive. He didn't have any other friends for fear that something like that would happen again.

He worked hard to be the best so he would be strong if the men in black, which he now knew were mafia, were to come back, which they did.

They didn't come back for him though, they came for his brother Hiro.

Tsuna continued to lie there thinking about his life, knowing that Hibari was busy in the Disciplinary Room and wouldn't bother trying to 'bite' Tsuna to death because he knew that Tsuna would dodge and run to class.

As the gates shut, and the bell rang, Tsuna made his way to class and Nezu started his boring droning.

"Tsunayoshi! Answer this question!" Tsuna sighed. Why did this happen to him everyday? What about the other students in the class?

"Teacher, you wrote the equation wrong, how can I answer it?" Nezu turned red and his classmates snickered.

"Fine! Answer this!" He re-wrote the equation.

"Using Pythagorean Theorem, we know that A squared plus B squared equals C squared, so the answer is 10." (A/N I'm sorry for interrupting, but if you don't know this, just skip it. ^.^)

And the day continued, because this was simply another normal event in his life. Tsuna did wish of course that he would never have to fight the mafia, because then he would not have to train. He wasn't the heir anyway.

His brother was. And his brother was pathetic. On more than enough occasions he had to save Hiro from the men chasing after him. Tsuna kept in touch with his grandfather, so he was in on all the things happening, while Hiro was oblivious. Well you know who he inherited that from. And Tsuna was the younger one too!

What is wrong with this world.

* * *

**And that was the introduction. Yeah, I know, my style changed again. It's more...descriptive? I dunno. Yup, I don't like to stick with the mainstream stuff, so I made Tsuna the younger brother and made him have an oblivious older brother.**

**Do you know how annoying it is to read about 10 stories in a row with Tsuna having a younger brother that bullies him every time no one is around and the mother does _NOTHING _****about it?**

**And that's the reason for this story!**

**Hope you review~**

**BTW you will either find out who the best friend is, or if you read 'Pain of the Mafia' which no longer exists, you should know.**

**-saphire644**


	2. His Arrival

**Ignorance is Bliss**

**So, I know my writing style changed**

**Is it good? Is it bad? Please tell me whether or not you like it in the reviews! I know this idea hasn't been done by anyone, but I want to let you know, that Hiro is NOT the main character, Tsuna is. **

**It just seems like they are always switching.**

* * *

******His Arrival**

* * *

As Tsuna walked home with Hiro, who was excitedly chattering about his day and how he managed to do _**one**_ push-up in PE(because that is totally amazing) Tsuna shivered.

Someone was following them_** again**_.

Great.

Wait a second...could this be? Didn't Grandpa say...

_Maschera-kun, I know you are working under me as an assassin, so I understand that you can't become the boss. I'm sending Reborn soon, Hiro needs to know how to defend himself, and he needs to become the boss. I'm dying. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, but I didn't think my condition was going to be this bad..._

Right. Grandpa was dying from cancer. And without a Vongola boss to keep the Tri-Ni-Set in balance, the world was going to collapse.

**WHY IS THE WORLD'S FATE PINNED ON 3 PEOPLE?**

Tsuna rubbed his forehead in annoyance. Now he had to deal with_** Reborn** _of all people.

"Hiro, can you head home without me? I want to head back to the school to get something."

Of course Tsuna felt just a bit guilty about lying to his brother, but if you think about it, hiding the mafia from him was a pretty big lie too. As soon as Hiro left, Tsuna located the place Reborn was and said,

"I know you're there, and I know what you've come for."

"Sharp intuition." Reborn jumped out of the bush. "I'm-"

"I know who you are Reborn, and you've come to train my older brother right?" Tsuna said.

Reborn frowned in annoyance and confusion that some random kid knew him..

"Excuse me, it's The World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn." He replied.

"Fine, fine, whatever." Tsuna said, "You can skip whatever you were going to do, and I'll just say you came to tutor Hiro, since his grades_** are** _dropping. Will that do?"

"Are living fees included?" Reborn asked jumping on Tsuna's shoulder and getting a clear look at the boy's face for the first time.

"Yes, now hurry up, or mom will start worrying." With that, he ran towards home with Reborn clinging to his shoulder.

"Mom! I'm home! There's someone here who says he wants to tutor Hiro in exchange for living here. Is that okay?" Tsuna yelled. Nana walked out of the kitchen and looked at Reborn,

"Aw! He's so cute! Why not? What is your name little one? You can call me Mama." At that, Tsuna face palmed and whispered to Reborn,

"She's like that to everyone..." Reborn nodded slightly.

"Mama, I'm Reborn, and I'm here to tutor your son, Hiro, like Tsuna said." Nana smiled.

"I hope you can help Hiro."

* * *

As Hiro walked downstairs, he saw his mom talking to a child that was on his younger brother's shoulder.

"HEY! What's happening?" Hiro yelled as he ran down the stairs, but he tripped on his overly long pants and landed on the wooden floor below. "Ouch..."

As soon as he got up, he got a closer look at Reborn. "He's so cute! Like a stuffed toy!" That was a totally bad comparison, which Hiro was rewarded with a kick to the head. Luckily, Nana wasn't looking and was busy preparing some cake.

Hiro rubbed his head and pouted. "That wasn't nice!" Hiro was so childish and ditzy sometimes...

Nana brought in the tray of cakes and juice. "Hiro, this is Reborn, your new tutor."

"Oh...but, he's a child." Hiro said a bit confused. Tsuna soon cut in.

"He only looks like a child. I wish he really were... " he muttered the last sentence, which everyone except Reborn missed.

_How does he know that I'm not actually a child? Is he part of the mafia?_

Later, they ended talking up in Hiro's room.

"Hiro, I'm actually here to train you to be the next boss of the Vongola." Reborn said.

"That games company? I love their games!" Hiro exclaimed. Reborn sighed, this was going to take a long long time...

"Yes, that's their cover, but they're actually a mafia famiglia." Reborn explained.

"I see! So I have to be the next boss in this mafia game?" At first Reborn didn't expect Hiro to absorb it so quickly, but then, after he said that, Reborn thought,

_There is no hope for this childish boy, he won't be able to be the boss, but I have to train him under Vongola Nono's orders. The younger brother Tsuna on the other hand would be a much better boss. I don't understand why the Nono didn't pick him._

"We will start training tomorrow." Reborn said and went to Tsuna's room to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna woke up early like usual to find, Reborn not in his hammock. He got ready and went downstairs.

And there was Reborn reading over some files at the kitchen table.

So Tsuna went ahead and made some breakfast for himself and Reborn, as well as some espresso, because he needed it to concentrate, and he heard that Reborn liked it.

He was reluctant to do it, but Reborn would probably shoot him if he didn't, and Tsuna would rather not have him find out about his underground identity.

"Good morning." Tsuna said as he placed two plates of croissants, scrambled eggs, and ham on the table, and the two cups of espresso.

Reborn lifted up his head,

"Oh, are you always up this early? You're the perfect younger brother aren't you? Why don't you have any friends?" Tsuna bit his lip, uncomfortable of the situation he was stuck in.

"It's personal." Reborn thought it was strange, but seeing that Tsuna would not answer, he dismissed the issue and instead looked at his breakfast.

"How did you know I liked espresso?" Reborn was getting even more suspicious of Tsuna starting from when he first found him. Tsuna shrugged.

"I assumed that you were a coffee lover...you...look like one."

They finished their breakfast in silence and soon, Tsuna ran out the door.

Reborn just stayed there, waiting for Hiro to sleep in, so he could hit him with the Leon Hammer.

* * *

Hiro was complaining about his head to Tsuna when he arrived.

"Reborn hit my head! He's a big meanie!" Tsuna sighed,

_I guess Reborn hit him with Leon...he does use him a lot, since he is a transforming chameleon._

"Reborn isn't so bad I guess," Tsuna said patting Hiro's head, "You're supposed to be stronger though, cause you're my older brother right?"

"Don't worry! I'm going to become really strong and help people!" Hiro exclaimed. Tsuna smiled, Hiro really was fit for the job as boss, so pure and untainted by the mafia.

During lunch, when Tsuna and Hiro were eating outside, Reborn jumped out of a tree, yet again and said,

"Hiro, we start training now. We're going to the roof."

And promptly disappeared.

* * *

**Maschera means 'mask' in Italian, and it fits the reason why Reborn doesn't know Tsuna, even though Tsuna is working with Vongola Nono too.**

**If you are going to complain this chapter is short, then I would like to tell you that I painstakingly squeezed 779 words out of my head to write some of this chapter, and ideas started bombarding me all night, and I wrote them on sticky notes.**

**So, I'm sorry that you might think it's short, but I have the headache now.**

**Hope you review~**

**-saphire644**


	3. His Discovery

**Ignorance is Bliss**

**So...I was actually sick. I'm sorry for the late update. You can't type very well when you have a huge stack of tissues to your left. Anyway, I'm very proud that I managed to make a chapter with a fair amount of words.**

**And it didn't feel like I wrote that much either!**

**Hope you enjoy. I know it's fast paced. I can't stand slow plots.**

* * *

**His Discovery**

* * *

When they reached the roof, all they got as a greeting was a tonfa in Hiro's face.** Hiro's.**

Poor him.

Why was Hibari_** here**_ at this time of all places? Wasn't he doing paperwork or busy 'biting to death' the people who broke his rules?

"Herbivore, the strong baby sent me to fight you, for training," Hibari narrowed his eyes, "I'll bite you to death." And rushed towards a dizzy Hiro, who just happened to snap back into reality.

"I"M GOING TO DIE!" Hiro screamed, then Reborn shot the Dying Will Bullet and Hiro yelled, "REBORN! Survive with my Dying Will!"

_Well that's different, I thought he would say 'beat Hibari with my Dying Will'. Oh well, let's see how this turns out._

Reborn thought to himself as he watched Hiro beating Hibari up.

When the 5 minutes were over, Hibari was just going to hit Hiro, when suddenly, Hiro used pout! And Hibari, being the one who was easily affected by cute things, dropped his tonfas in shock.

"YAY! I won! Tsuna did you see that?" Hiro jumped around happily. Tsuna smiled at him and gave him a quick nod.

"I lost...? To a herbivore?" Hibari said still in shock.

"Oh yeah, Reborn mentioned something about collecting guardians for this mafia thing. Hibari can you please join?" Hiro said with puppy dog eyes.

"F-fine, herbivore..." Hibari said, before collecting his tonfas and escaping the 'too cute' Hiro.

"Good Job." Reborn said, tipping his fedora and jumping off the roof. Hiro ran to the roof fence.

"Hey! What are you doing?" He yelled, "That's dangerous! You'll die!" Tsuna shook his head, Hiro even cared for the people who put him in danger. Sigh.

Then they heard the bell ring. Then it occurred to them both.

_SHOOT WE DIDN"T EAT LUNCH!_

But they hurried down to class anyway.

* * *

When they made their way down, Tsuna heard something, and let Hiro get to class first. He was sure he could make this fast enough to have enough time to run back to class. And Hibari walked around the corner to find Tsuna.

"Hibari-san, what are you doing?" Tsuna asked.

"I need to find that herbivore and ask for a rematch." Hibari answered.

Tsuna knew full well, that if Hiro was not shot with the Dying Will Bullet, then he would have barely any chance of winning, and if Hibari knew that, he would leave. But Hiro was being trained by Reborn at all times for different things, so in a few weeks, he would be able to fight him.

"Don't bother, he's in class. The teacher won't mind if I'm gone though." He replied, "How about this, I fight you, and you leave my brother alone." Hibari considered that for a moment, then said,

"Hn, fine." Reborn like always, was hiding in the school, and found Tsuna making a deal with Hibari.

_What is he up to?_ Reborn decided that he would sit and wait as Tsuna went into a defensive stance.

And Hibari charged. Mind you, charging is not always the best way to start a fight because...Tsuna sidestepped. See? Wasn't that easy to dodge? Hibari swung around in his tonfas trying to smack Tsuna and he just kept dodging.

Reborn finally knew what was suspicious about Tsuna.

Tsuna was too sharp, too smart, and too skilled to be anything BUT an assassin. Then Tsuna tumbled under Hibari and pulled his first attack.

A kick to the back of Hibari's head. If it were a normal person, they would have been knocked out, but this is Hibari we're talking about.

Hibari toppled over and Reborn confirmed it. That was a move Maschera used often.

Tsunayoshi _**had** _to be Maschera, the famous Sky flame assassin that was said to have abilities on par with Reborn.

But then Tsuna disappeared into a veil of mist, leaving Hibari on the ground. Perhaps...it wasn't him, but another one? Reborn rubbed his head.

_I must be really tired..._

* * *

Tsuna walked towards the class to get in the door before Hiro remembered that he was gone.

_Whew, Reborn almost caught me. Luckily, I used the skills that my friend taught me when he used to be here..._

And then Tsuna started walking down Memory Lane, thinking about all the things they used to do before the mafia came and took him away.

He taught Tsuna how to control his flames, how to harness other flames, and they used to play in the green grass of his illusions. Those were the good times.

Soon after, the school bell rang, and brought Tsuna out of his thoughts. Hiro and Tsuna headed towards home. And there was Reborn waiting for them.

"Hiro, can I have a word with you?" Reborn said, jumping off the fence and walking up towards his room.

"Um...okay?" Hiro said running in after Reborn.

In Hiro's room, Reborn asked,

"Has there been anything ever weird about Tsuna?" Hiro shook his head.

"Nope, but Tsuna is always at the top of his grades. Sometimes, there are weird sounds in his room, like he's talking to someone, or sometimes rustling, like he's putting on something, but that's pretty normal now."

Reborn absorbed this information quite quickly.

"That will be all, Hiro, tell Mama that we're going camping." And he exited the room.

"Okay!" Hiro said excitedly.

* * *

Reborn snuck into Tsuna's room, taking notice that there were security cameras in the corners, and looked around for anything suspicious.

There was no doubt about the fact that he was an assassin though, he just had to be.

He heard footsteps and quickly dashed onto the top shelf of Tsuna's closet. Tsuna looked around, he was sure that he heard something. Seeing that there was nothing in the normal areas, he headed towards the closet.

And there was Reborn.

"What are you doing in my room." Tsuna said, knowing full well what Reborn wanted, but he needed to hear it from his mouth.

"I needed a new pair of pajamas." Reborn lied, jumping down and landing on the bed. Tsuna internally snickered, that was a pretty bad lie.

"Couldn't you ask one of your tailors for that? You _**are**_ the World's Greatest Hitman, after all." Tsuna replied. "I want the truth."

Reborn sighed, intuition was an annoying thing.

"I was here to find out whether or not you were an assassin."

"Maybe." Tsuna smirked.

Reborn glared at him.

"I told you the truth; so you tell me. _**Now**_."

"Fine fine. I am." Tsuna said, "Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"That will be all for now." Reborn said, sliding off the bed.

And left.

* * *

**What did you think? And by now, I think you all know who the friend is.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review!**

**I hope I can get a move on with the next chapter~**

**-saphire644**


	4. His Interest

**Chapter 4**

**YO! I'm back! Sorry for late update? I had a busy summer. I went to a horse riding camp, and I went to a cruise to Alaska! I don't update whenever I get on vacation. **

**And then I started high school this year. There's a new program here, and the schedules are so messed up, I can't even find my classes on time!**

**I think I have more words in this chapter, to make it up to you guys, but you probably won't notice anyway.**

* * *

**His Interest**

* * *

The next morning, Tsuna woke up regretting what he did.

_Well...I had no choice in the matter...at least he doesn't know the biggest secret._

Suddenly he felt his intuition pinging. Something big was happening today. He quickly made breakfast and ran out the door, dragging Hiro towards the school.

Turns out, he was right. There was news.

"Students, we have a transfer here today. His name is Gokudera Hayato."

Gokudera walked into the classroom, surprisingly not glaring, and more like he was looking for something. All the girls swooned at his foreign looks, but he ignored both the looks of love and the looks of hate from the boys. He walked up to Tsuna and said,

"So you're the Juudaime! You're so awesome looking!" Gokudera sparkled.

Well that was unexpected.

"Actually...the Juudaime is my brother. Not me." Tsuna pointed towards Hiro, who was staring out the window.

"I see..." And he ran over and excitedly announced how awesome Hiro looked. Gokudera was unlike all the rumours that were going around.

As the class ended and they were about to go to the next class, Yamamoto tried to approach Gokudera, but he seemed to ignore the baseball player.

Yamamoto sighed as all the people one by one left the classroom all ignoring him. It was only a couple days since his mother's death and no one seemed to notice him anymore. All of his 'friends' left him to go with their girlfriends. He smiled bitterly as Reborn peered through the window.

_Hiro, Gokudera, one of you better notice this before he's gone._

Then, Yamamoto left to the next class too.

* * *

After school, Yamamoto ran up to the gate and yelled to Gokudera, who was walking towards Hiro's house.

"Hey! Do you remember me old friend?" Gokudera didn't even turn his head, he was occupied in following Hiro home. Tsuna was behind them, and he turned and walked to where Yamamoto was.

"Aren't you the baseball star of our school?" Tsuna asked, "What are you doing out here?" Yamamoto smiled and said,

"Practice is cancelled."

"No it's not." Tsuna replied, "Don't you need the practice? What about your friends?" By this time, Gokudera and Hiro noticed that Tsuna was no longer with them, and started to walk back.

Yamamoto almost dropped his smile when he heard that. Then Hiro spoke, looking slightly upset.

"Yamamoto-san, I want to see you smiling, not sad." Yamamoto dropped his smile.

"I don't have any friends. If you mean those people at baseball practice who only used me for their benefit and left me for their girlfriends, those would be the people. No one cares about me anymore, no one even notices that I'm fake smiling."

With that Yamamoto walked towards home.

When they got back, Gokudera asked,

"What happened?" And the two brothers both replied,

"Nothing."

Nana came out of the kitchen and saw Gokudera.

"Oh! You brought a friend! I didn't think we would have a guest today, and I don't have time to make anything. Hiro, Tsuna, could you two run to TakeSushi and pick up a few boxes of sushi?"

"Okay." They both said as they walked out the door. In the distance they could hear Nana saying, You can call me Mama!

They got to TakeSushi quite quickly, seeing that Hiro's stamina improved from Reborn's training.

"Hello!" Tsuyoshi, Yamamoto's father said, "What would you like today?"

"Can we order a few boxes of sushi and sashimi?" Hiro asked.

"Alright. Just wait here." Tsuyoshi said pointing towards the counter with a few chairs. Tsuna looked around,

"Excuse me, where is your son?" he asked.

"Are you his friend?" Tsuyoshi asked.

"I guess so..." Tsuna said.

"Well why didn't you say so! You can have these for free. Takeshi is just in his room upstairs."

"Thank you!" Tsuna said as he dragged Hiro along with him.

When they got upstairs, they saw Yamamoto with a knife to his throat.

"What are you doing!?" Hiro yelled.

"Get Gokudera, Hiro." Tsuna said as he started wrenching the knife away from Yamamoto. Hiro quickly gave a phone call, and Gokudera arrived so fast you would swear that he was stalking them.

As soon as Gokudera saw Yamamoto and Tsuna with the knife, he quickly grabbed the knife.

"Take-kun! What were you thinking!" Gokudera yelled.

Yamamoto looked surprised, "You remember me?"

"Of course I do, baka!" Gokudera said, "How could I forget a childhood friend?"

"But you didn't notice me at all! No one noticed how I was feeling." Yamamoto said.

"I didn't recognize you at first, it's been 10 years after all." Gokudera said awkwardly hugging Yamamoto, "You know, you could have told me what was happening, I'm your friend, and I'm here for you. Also, you should thank Juudaime for calling me here."

Yamamoto looked up at Hiro, "Thank you." Hiro smiled,

"No problem!"

* * *

Over the weekend, the four teens went to the park, and they saw Ryohei sitting on a bench all alone.

"Sasagawa-senapi?" Hiro asked curiously, "What are you doing out here all alone?" Ryohei seemed to ignore them, but then he lifted up his head. There were tear streaks on his face.

"W-we're in trouble," he choked out, "We don't have the things we need to pay it off."

"Pay what? Are you alright?" Hiro asked worried, because it was unusual for Ryohei to be this quiet.

"Come back to my house, I'll show you." Ryohei said wiping the remaining tears off his face. They followed Ryohei, and they realized that they were going into the ghetto.

"Sasagawa-san...why? Why didn't you trust us to help you?" Yamamoto asked.

"Because...'they' would come after you too." Ryohei answered, nothing like the happy facade he had put up.

"It would put you guys in danger, just like 'they' did to us. Look at the way I'm living, I didn't have the money to support us anymore, so I sent Kyoko off to Hana's home. Kyoko hated when I fought, but I had to go to street fights to earn money, I have nothing else I can do. I'm a horrible person."

They arrived at an old crumbling apartment, and Hiro couldn't stand it anymore.

"Sasagawa-san! You're coming to live with us!"

"But wouldn't I be a burden on you guys?" Ryohei asked. Hiro smiled,

"Of course not! One person won't make much of a difference! And then once you find a job, you can find a better house to live in!" Ryohei was shocked by how Hiro had just accepted him.

* * *

When they arrived back at the Sawada house, Nana opened the door and invited Ryohei over for dinner. When she heard about his living conditions, she just had to take him in.

"Call me Mama, Ryohei-kun." She said.

"Okay, Mama!" Ryohei shouted, happy that he found such great friends. Gokudera grumbled,

"You're too loud. And why does your hair look like a lawn?!" Ryohei turned.

"What did you say?" He asked. Gokudera said,

"Your hair looks like a lawn of freshly mowed grass. Ryohei glared at Gokudera.

"It does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not! If mine does, then yours looks like an old octopus!"

"My hair is not an octopus!"

"Then why does it have tentacles? And it's white!"

"It's not white, it's silver!"

"You dyed your hair!"

"Did not!"

Hiro looked back and forth worriedly. Tsuna sighed and said,

"Guys calm down! Both of your hairstyles look fine!" They both looked at Hiro and Tsuna and saw Hiro's face.

"Juudaime! I'm so sorry for worrying you!" Gokudera said bowing down. Ryohei scratched his head.

"I'm sorry for causing so much noise." He stuck out his hand to Gokudera, "I won't make fun of your hair if you don't make fun of mine, deal?" Gokudera stared at his hand for a moment, then tightly gripped it.

"Deal."

* * *

Dinner went pretty well, in Nana's opinion. The boys didn't make much of a fuss, and Reborn didn't steal anyone's food for once. The two boys that were arguing before were actually getting along alright, although Ryohei couldn't understand very much of Gokudera's smart talk.

The sky grew dark, and she suggested that the teens stay for the night, and get home in the morning. They agreed, even though the next day was a school day.

Halfway through the night, Tsuna's phone went 'ping' and since he was a light sleeper, he quickly awoke and scanned the room, until he realized that he was in his room, and not falling asleep during a mission. He scrambled to get it, until he realized that the phone he had in his hand was his everyday phone, and not the phone he used for his missions. He went through his locked cabinet and found it.

Tsuna quietly headed towards the washroom, and opened up his messages.

_Maschera-kun, could I ask you to help with the Varia? They are preparing to go on a rampage, because they heard about the new Vongola boss, which is Hiro. I'm sorry to bother you, but my condition is getting worse and none of the sun flame users that I know can heal me._

_Vongola Ninth_

He looked around. No one was awake, fortunately, since Reborn was a baby, he was also fast asleep.

Tsuna quickly donned his cape, suit and mask and promptly flew out the window to meet the Varia.

How was he going to explain himself in the morning?

If he even got back on time that is.

* * *

**Okay, I might have missed bolding some of the words or something, because I copy paste this, instead of choosing a file. If you think something should have been bolded, leave a comment!**

**What did you guys think of this chapter? Do the parts not make sense? Because I actually had half of this done before the summer, and the rest done a couple days ago.**

**Hope you guys review~**

**-saphire644**


End file.
